


How did I call you Yesterday ?

by gally_hin



Series: Pompous Pep - Illustrations & Fics [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/pseuds/gally_hin
Summary: Men envied him, women desired him, common mortals and those who walked the afterlife feared him.He wasn’t like them.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Pompous Pep - Illustrations & Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057109
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Our Fanfics





	How did I call you Yesterday ?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by gofasteatassuwu's hc
> 
> I hurt my shoulder while drawing so I wanted to write something short while it heals itself.  
> My first Danny/Vlad fic :')
> 
> Thanks you Goten_Son_Ten for being my beta <3 I love you

Men envied him, women desired him, common mortals and those who walked the afterlife feared him.

He wasn’t like them.

Vlad was a charismatic man, one of the richest, most influential on this small miserable planet, and the poor unfortunate souls who lived there were dancing in the palm of his clawed hand, begging for his mercy. Each of his desires were orders and each of his wishes were fulfilled.

Vlad was a powerful man. He had everything, owed everything. Everything but one thing. 

Love.

No matter how much he asked for it, begged for it, like a fish desperately in need of a stream to survive, for him Love was unreachable. Vlad was condemned to live on, drowning in an ocean without water.

And so to survive, he sustained himself as he could, satisfying his natural impulses by paying women, always of the same type, always with the same build. Brunette, strong, beautiful.

Finding them with a pair of purple eyes was more difficult, which is why he used to take them on all fours, pinned them down by the necks as they moaned his name between his satin sheets.

It was easy. He only had to pay them enough to touch, to hear their pleas and to never see them again. He only had to pay them _just_ enough for him to growl a name that wasn't theirs.

On one cursed morning, after an alcoholized and steamy night, something unexpected happened.

He did not wake up next to a woman.

Vlad jumped in panic. He felt a sudden dread that hit at his core as he stared in horror, a heavy feeling building in his stomach.

In place of his usual conquests was a young man asleep beside him. He was frail, pale, and beneath his ebony black hair Vlad could distinguish the traces of small violet marks on his delicate white neck.

Vlad brought one of his hands to his mouth, as the other gripped desperately the edge of his pricy blanket, preventing a gag from his throat while memories of the previous night came back to him with vengeance. Another body under him, on their back, another body moaning loudly his name...

It made him sick, the young man looked so much like-

“Good morning Mr. Masters...”

Despite the terror in his stomach, Vlad fought his urge to vomit and slowly turned his head in the direction of the voice, a drop of cold sweat rolled down his chin.

His eyes were blue.

**Author's Note:**

> The character in the art isn't Danny and has a name, I have some ideas to develop this fic but I won't to :p


End file.
